


Staring at Anna

by Killer_Queen201



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, One Shot, Romance, kranna - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Queen201/pseuds/Killer_Queen201
Summary: "You keep looking at me strangely," she said quietly."This is my normal face, Anna." He replied.





	Staring at Anna

Anna moved around the small room silently. It'd been hard convincing Kratos they'd be safe to get a room at the Palmacosta Inn. He'd finally agreed when she'd put her foot down, saying she WOULD NOT sleep in the dirt another night. 

She sat on the bed. It was small and she wasn't looking forward to sharing it with the cold mercenary who'd saved her from the ranch. That had been his stipulation though, if they stay at the inn, they share a room. He claimed it was for her safety. Anna didn't believe that. He'd been staring at her lately, often when he thought she wasn't paying attention. His face always had a strange look that was discomforting. She wasn't sure what to make of it. 

And now, he'd left her in this stupid room while he went out for "supplies", whatever that meant. 

She huffed and was contemplating a nap when the door jiggled and Kratos walked in. 

He was a sturdy man, although not much taller than her 5"7 frame, he was brimming with muscle. Long red hair stuck up every which way, no matter what he did to attempt to calm it. Strong arms that ended in long fingers, calloused from swordfighting. Strong legs covered in that tight purple outfit which detailed every curve and bulge...

Anna blushed at her thoughts and looked out the window into the dark. She would admit she had a crush on him, cold bastard though he was. The problem with having said crush, she reflected, is that he'd never feel the same way. 

She was just money to him. Really, he'd broken her out of the ranch and trapped her with him instead. He knew she had nowhere else to go. No family left, no friends who'd remember her, no money, no skills, hunted by desians. She grimaced, she was just an all-around catch.

She glanced back up to him in the doorway, his pack, now looking heavier, slung over his shoulder. 

"Make sure you stay away from the window," his deep voice commanded, "Desians are here on a supplies run." 

Anna shivered, just the thought of going back to that hellhole made the skin around her crystal ache and her body tense up. 

Kratos noticed this, "You are fine. The non-aggression treaty will hold, provided they do not catch sight of you." He moved to draw the curtains of their small room. 

She nodded but he'd turned away from her completely, placing the pack down and starting to undress in the candlelight. 

A lump formed in her throat, they'd been travelling together for three months. He'd seen her naked, mostly while treating her injuries from the ranch. And in turn, she'd seen him naked when he changed (he wasn't shy). But the sight of his toned chest, dusted with hairs and littered with scars, still managed to disarm her every time. She didn't dare look any lower, she already wanted him, seeing that would make it worse. 

He turned back, now clad in what she'd once called his pyjamas (that'd gotten her a sharp look and the silent treatment for six days).

He moved to the opposite side of the bed and laid down, facing her, staring at her. There was that strange look on his face again, one that Anna couldn't decipher. 

"You keep looking at me strangely," she said quietly, finally breaking the silence that had engulfed them. 

"This is my normal face, Anna." He replied, sounding slightly strained.

She scowled slightly, "No, it's not. You keep staring at me and I can't figure out why and I want you to stop!" She snapped the last word. Running for her life with only this stoic man for company had frayed her. She rested her head in her hands, "I don't understand you."

"Anna," his voice was quiet, almost gentle (not that she thought he was capable of being gentle). "Anna, look at me."

She shook her head, knowing she was being childish. But she couldn't help it! This frustrating man, not telling her a single thing, staring at her with an indescribable look on his face when all she wanted to do was kiss him. See if he really is as cold as he presents. 

Suddenly a warm hand was cupping her cheek, turning her head so she could look into his face in the candle light. 

"Anna. I apologize for staring at you. I will make an effort to cease my behavior."

She gave a mirthless chuckle, "I don't care if you stare at me. I just wish I knew what you were thinking about."

Kratos froze, "You will not like my answer."

Anna shrugged slightly, allowing herself a brief moment to savor the feel of his hand on her face. "Try me."

The mercenary gave a low, ominous laugh, caressing her face lightly, "I know I should not touch you or even look at you."

"Kratos-"

"But I can not stop staring because you are more beautiful than all the world." He took a shuddering sigh, "I can not stop staring because I so desperately want to kiss you. And I know that I should not."

Anna looked at Kratos, his face open, the cool mask of indifference gone. His eyes were pleading with her, although she wasn't sure what for. 

He'd sat up when he had grabbed her cheek and Anna leaned towards his face. His eyes widened and he started to move away. 

Her hand shot out and grabbed him by the first thing she could, his hair. 

He grunted as she yanked on it, pulling him closer so that their lips were only inches apart. 

Anna moved and pressed her lips against his. 

She'd never kissed someone before, didn't know what to do other than put her lips on his. He seemed to sense this and took over their kiss. 

Gently, he moved his lips to caress hers, letting them slide against each other. Anna picked up what he was doing quickly and wrapped her arms around him. She'd never felt like this, he made her feel so light, so beautiful, so....loved. She wanted more. 

The woman started moving her hand down his chest, desperate to feel the contours and lines of muscle she'd been staring at for months. 

Her hand shocked Kratos and he broke away from her lips slightly. "We should not be doing this," his voice was pained, "I am not the kind of man that should be touching you."

Anna felt a pit lodge in her stomach and her chest ached. Of course he didn't want to kiss someone like her. A weak, broken woman who grew up in a human ranch. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to alleviate the pain his words had caused. 

Kratos noticed her expression and caressed her cheek again, "Anna, you misunderstand. I am not a good man. I have done horrible things I can never atone for. Such a man should not kiss such a pure soul like you."

Her fist shot out, hitting him right in the shoulder. "You idiot. I get to choose who gets to kiss me. I get to choose whether or not someone is worthy of me. You saved me. You've been saving me and helping me. If I want you to kiss me, you don't get to make that choice for me."

Her breath came in short pants, she was worked up, angry. How dare he tell her who was or wasn't good enough for her. 

His dark chuckle came again. "I give up. You win, Anna."

Before Anna could ask what he meant, he was kissing her again. 

And she could only hope this time he wouldn't stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short piece to get the creative juices flowing. I'm not super, over-the-moon happy with it, but I needed to get it out.


End file.
